


when im sick (the only thing I need is you)

by violet_sunflowers



Series: MCYT One-Shots [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluffy, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, SO FLUFFY, Sick TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sickfic, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_sunflowers/pseuds/violet_sunflowers
Summary: Tommy wakes up one day feeling unwell, good thing his family is always there to take care of him. And cuddling, plenty of cuddling.
Relationships: TommyInnit & Technoblade, Tommyinnit & Phil, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: MCYT One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175396
Comments: 26
Kudos: 283





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When I woke up this morning and started texting my friends I realized that English was failing me, so I decided that the logical thing to do was write. 
> 
> So chapter one of this fic is a carefully edited version that's super fluffy, while chapter two of this fic is the original copy.
> 
> Massive thanks to Ancient_Dee_Cyphers who had to deal with my non-sensical rough draft. (don't worry I had google help me with spelling before handing it off to her, I'm not *that* evil) 
> 
> She also offered, I would normally never ask.

Tommy woke up that day feeling as though he hadn't slept in a week, even though he had gotten more sleep last night than he had in a few weeks. He had been spending far too many late nights scrolling through Twitter. 

The nights were so peaceful and you couldn't really blame him. With no one but the moon and stars for company, it was almost romantic in a way. But he was regretting it. He glanced at his clock and saw that it was still fairly early, so he decided to sleep for a bit more. 

It didn't really work, to be honest. He didn't return to the deep sleep, but rather the kind of sleep where he could hear every sound that was going on in the house. 

His blankets were warm, but not the right kind of warm. He needed the warmth of people. The warmth of constant love. 

Instead, all he had were his thicker blankets around him. He sighed. He really didn’t want to get up. 

“Tommy? You've been asleep for a while, mate. You feeling okay?” Phil asked, opening his door just a crack. 

Tommy slowly turned to the door. 

“Yeah, I feel fine,” he lied. 

He really didn't know why he lied, to be honest. He didn't want to do much. 

“Really? ‘Cause you don't sound too good there, kiddo,” Phil said, stepping further into the room.

“Yeah, I'm fine,” Tommy insisted. 

Phil didn't say anything. He just approached Tommy's bed and put a hand on his forehead.

“You don't feel warm,” he said, frowning. 

“Told you,” Tommy slurred loudly. 

“How about you stand up for me, buddy,” Phil said gently. 

Tommy wanted to protest this, but he loved the way Phil’s voice seemed to hug him, so he stripped off his blankets and stood up. 

The older man moved back towards the door and held out his hands. 

“Come here for me?” he requested softly. 

Tommy moved a few steps, noting how strange walking felt. He eventually made it to Phil’s arms and practically collapsed into them. 

The man seemed to be expecting this because he caught Tommy and pulled him close to his chest, his wings surrounding them. 

Tommy let out a relaxed sigh, melting into his adoptive father’s arms. This is what he wanted. 

“Let's go downstairs, yeah?” Phil suggested, gently tugging him along. 

“Mk,” Tomm slurred, not bothering to say real words. 

Phil gently led him down the stairs where Tommy heard the sound of Wilbur and Techno arguing.

“Tommy’s sick,” the hybrid announced once they reached the bottom of the stairs.

He heard the sounds from the kitchen cease before footsteps thudded towards them. 

“Awe, he's all clingy,” Wilbur cooed. 

“‘m Not clingy,” Tommy mumbled into Phil’s chest.

”Sure you aren't,” Phil said fondly, running a hand through his blond curls. 

Tommy simply snuggled further into his chest. 

“Actually, Wilbur, would you mind taking the first watch over Tommy while I make breakfast?” Phil asked. 

“It would be my pleasure. The little gremlin’s adorable when he's sick like this,” Wilbur said fondly. 

Phil handed Tommy over and, cautiously getting his arms off him, successfully handed him off to Wilbur. 

Wilbur held onto Tommy as he led them towards the couch. He arranged them so that Tommy was lying in front of him, on the edge of the couch, and his head nestled in Wilbur’s chest. 

He stretched a blanket over them and Tommy fell asleep within minutes. 

“He's really cute when he’s asleep,” Wilbur whispered, stroking his hair. 

Techno hummed in agreeance, plopping himself on the other couch. 

The twins sat there for a moment, just watching their brother sleep. Occasionally, he would make small noises, but Wilbur was always able to soothe him before it got too bad. After a while, Tommy flipped himself over so he was face to face with Wilbur’s chest and wrapped his long arms around him. 

Wilbur cooed at that unable to keep the grin on his face after that.

It wasn't long until Wilbur started to feel tired himself since he was under a warm blanket with his baby brother's arms wrapped trustingly around him. He pulled the blanket tighter around them and drifted off to sleep. 

Tommy woke up a bit later, feeling safe and warm for some unknown reason. He opened his eyes and realized he had fallen asleep on Wilbur's chest, he sighed contentedly. He was tempted to go back to sleep, but he was starving. 

He carefully got up from the couch and rearranged the blanket so it covered Wilbur and went to the kitchen. 

He found Phil stirring a pot of something, but it smelled really good.

“Hey, kiddo. How are you feeling?” Phil asked without turning around.

Tommy jumped not expecting to hear him before he walked closer. 

“Hungry,” he admitted. 

“Yeah, I bet. I'm making soup. It should be ready in a bit. Why do you sit down for a while?” Phil offered. 

Tommy was more than willing to take his suggestion. He took a seat at the kitchen island and found a blanket folded up in his usual seat. He smiled as he pulled it over his shoulders. 

A few minutes later, Phil placed a steaming bowl of soup in front of him. 

He dug in carefully, trying to not burn his tongue, which happened anyway despite his best efforts. 

Wilbur joined once he woke up and got some for himself. Tommy subtly moved his chair closer to Wilbur’s. He didn't want to be alone right now. He just needed someone to be around him. 

Wilbur noticed this and threw his arm around Tommy's shoulder, trying not to make any noises when his baby brother leaned further into his side. 

After lunch, Techno came in and dragged him back into the living room for a movie. He closed the curtains and got a few snacks and a few more thick blankets. 

He originally sat Tommy next to him, but it didn't take long for Tommy to lie down with his head in Techno’s lap. Techno ended up playing with his hair while the movie played. 

Tommy loved this movie but was unable to keep his eyes from closing. Techno’s fingers ran gently through the blonde curls wasn't helping his mission to stay awake. 

In the end, he succumbed to sleep and dreamed of warm fires and sweet smiles. 

At some point, he felt himself being lifted up from the couch and carried somewhere, but he didn't really care. 

He was placed down on a surface and heard whoever had carried him walk away. He subconsciously reached out his hand and grabbed onto something. 

“Did you want me to stay with you, buddy?” a soft voice asked him. 

In response, Tommy tugged at whatever he had grabbed onto and let out a small whine. 

He felt the person move him further against the wall and sleep beside him. He was pulled closer to the person, his face in his chest. 

He made a small noise and snuggled into the bed, finally falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the complete unedited version of chapter one, honestly, this is more for me to read back on in a few weeks to see what kind of hell I raised.
> 
> This also shows the Importance of beta's. Like, seriously, get a beta. 
> 
> According to Grammarly there are 307 mistakes, I think that number is a bit low tbh.

Tommt wokr yp that day feelingas though he ahdnt skept in a week even though he hd gogtrren more sleep last ngitb than he had i a few weeks. He had been spening far too many nights lately scrolling through twitter. 

The nights were so peacurl, you really coulnt blame him. Wth no one but the moon and starrs for company ti was lamost romantic ina way. Bit nor he was regretting ot. He chenced hos clock and saw that iy was till fairly early so he doecide to sleep for a wbit more. 

It did’Snt really wrok to be honest. He didnt go back into the deep sleep but rather the kid fo sleep where he couldln t hear every sound that was going on the house. 

His blanletswere wam, but notbe the 2rifht warm, he needed the warmth of people heb warmth of con stant love. 

INstead all he had were hsi thovker blankets arouydn him.HE signed, he really doet want tp get up. 

“Tommy, youve been asleep ft a while mate, you feeling pk,” Phil asked opening his doorn adjust a crack. 

Tommy slowly tuenrd to gae the door. 

“Yeah I feel fine,”he lied. 

He reallud dident kow whey he lued to be honest. HE didnt want to do mucbn. 

“Really, chase you dont sound too good there kiddo,” he said stepping further i to the room.

“Yeah, Im fine,” Tommy insisted. 

Phil didnt day anything, he jsyt approached Tommy,s bed and put a hand on his forehead.

“You dont feel ean,” heb saf frowning abut. 

“Told you,” Tommy slurred roudyly. 

“How abut you stand up for me buddy,” Phil saiod gently. 

Tommy wanted to prtest this but he loved the way Phil’s voice seemf o hug him so he streipped off his blankets and stood up. 

The older man moved back towards the door and held out his hhands. 

“CO ehre fot me,” he asle softly. 

Tommy moved a few steps, notiong how starge walkingf ekt. He evebtually mad eit to Phisl’s arms and practivally coppaledp ibnto them. 

Thangluffly he seemd to be expecting that becayse he caught Tommy and oulled himm close t his chest, his wion gs surround him. 

Tommy let ou a relaed sigh, melting into his adopcige fathers arms. THsi si what he wanted. 

“Lets go downstabts yeah,” Phil said gently tugig him aloung. 

“Mk,” Tomm slurred, not ehueneg able to he botherted to say real words at the momenrt. 

Phil gently led hi down the straysb wher tImyy heard the sound of Wilbut and Techni arguing.

“Tommy’s sick,” the hyrbif annoivvec onevce they reached the botton opg ghr strairs.

He heard thd ounds from the kutvhen cease bfore footstpes thudded towards them. 

“Awww, hes all clingy siq t he,” Wlbur cooed. 

“M’not clingy Tommy mumbled into Phils cgest,” 

.”sure you arent,” Phil said fondly running a hand through his blond curls. 

Tommy simpy sniggled frther into hsi chest. 

“Acytally, Wilbur wowuld you midntaking firt wayhc over Tommy while I ake breakfats,” Phil asked. 

“It woud be my plesure, the litthe gremlins adorable when hes sivj like this,” Wbut said with a fond tone. 

Phil handed Tommy over and gtrer carefully getting his arms off him successfully handed him off to Wilwbu. 

WIlbur held onto yo TOmmy as he led thej towards the couch. He arranged them so that Tommy was lyingin front opg him, on the edge of the couch, od him, his head neslted in Wilbur’s chest. 

He streatcged a blenket over them and Tommy fell asllep within a few minutes. 

“Hes really cjte whehn he’s alseep,” Wilbur whispered stroki nghis hair. 

“Dont have to tell me twice,” Techno said plopping himsekf on the other couch. 

The twins sat there for a ahie, just wathcung theit brother sleep. Occasionally he woud make small nosies but Wilbur was always abqle to sooth him beofre it got too bad. After a while Tommyt flipped himsefl ober so be was face to face with Wulnits chest and wrapprd his long armd ariund him. 

Wilbur cooed at thta unabe to keep the grin pf hs face after that.

It wasnt long till Wilbur started to feel tired himself, he wa sunder a warm blanket with his baby brothers ars wrapped trustingly around him. EH pulled the blanket tighter ariund them and difted off to sleep. 

  
  


Tommy woke up a bit laater feeling safe and warm for some unnown reaosbn. He opend his eys and the realized he had fllen asleep on wilbutrs chest, HE sled contentedly. He wa tenppted to go back to sleep but he was satrivng. 

He caregully got up frok the couch and rearrahnfed the blanest so ti overed Wlbut and went to the kutched. 

He founf Phil stirring a pot of somebtuing, but it smeeld really good.

“Hey kddo, hwo are yoy feeling,” he asled withut tunring around.

Tommy jumped not expextinh it beofre he waled cloder. 

“Hunfry,” he admitted. 

“Yah, I bet. Im makjbg soe soup, it should be ready in a bit, why d y=yh sit down for a whwiel,” he offered. 

Tommt was mre than plsaed tk take his suggeston. He toom a seat at the kictehn ilsand and found a blankest flded up in hs usual seat. He smiled as he ulled it over his shouldrrs. 

A few minites later Phil placed a steming bowl of spup in front of him; 

He dug in carefully not eating to brunr his tugie, whicnh happened despite his best efforts. 

Wbut joined themabut halways into his bwin and got some for himself. Tommy sublty moved his chaor coser to Wbuts, he didn t want to be alonbe rifht nw. Whcj he want techncally, he just needed smeone to be around him. 

Wilbur notived his case he threw hs arm around Tommys shoulder and jept it there trying not to make any noises when his baby brother leabed n further into his side. 

After lunch Techno came in and dragged him bakc in to the lving room for a movie. He closed the curtaind and got a few snacks inclusing some fruit and a few more thinck blankest. 

He orifially sat Tommy next to hik but it dodnt take long for Tommy to move into a lying down positon woth his head in techno’s pal. Techno ended up playing ith hs hair while the movie played. 

Tommy lobed this mobve and try as me miht he wa unable to keep bis eys wopen. Techno’s fingeres running gently thriugh the blonde culrs wasnt heung. 

In the end he succumbed to sleep and dreamt of warm fires and sweet smiled. 

At some point he felt himself being lifted up from the couch and csrried somehre but he didnt relaly acre. 

HE was placed down on a forst surface and heard whover had carried him alk away. He subcinciulsy reached out his hand and grabbed ento soemthing. 

“Did tou want me to stay with you buddy,” a soft voice asked him. 

In response Tommy tugged at whatevr he had hgravved onto and let put a small whine. 

He felt the person move him futher onto the wall and slip besde him. He was oulled closer to the person, his face in his chest. 

He made a small noise and snuggled into the bed and fell asleep.


End file.
